


You're Wanted

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader Insert, Self Insert, counselor!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Requested fic in which the Reader, who is a counselor, comforts Max. If you have Interactive Fics downloaded you should probs use it.





	You're Wanted

Max sat in front of the mess hall, legs sprawled out in front of him in the dirt. He tilted his head back and felt the vibrations through his skull when he hit the wall of the mess hall.

He was away from the rest of the campers and he knew that it was attracting the attention of the new counsellor, (Y/N), because they were new and didn’t really understand that he was better off left alone. He caused less problems when he wasn’t forced to be around people all day, every day. He sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance when he heard (Y/N)’s footsteps approach him.

“Hey, Max. Are you alright?” (Y/N) asked.

“Fuck off.” Max replied, sounding more tired than properly irritated. He opened his eyes when (Y/N) sat in the dirt next to him

“How come you’re here and not with the other campers?” (Y/N) asked, shifting their body to face him.

“How come you’re not with the other campers, huh?” Max challenged, shooting a glare at the counsellor.

“I’m here to make sure you’re doing okay, do you need a nurse?”

“I-, No. I don’t need a nurse.” Max grumbled.

“Then why are you over here alone?” (Y/N) asked again, refusing to back down.

“Why don’t you ask Gwen? Or David? Or literally anyone within a two mile radius of here? I’m an ass who hates people, and I hate this fucking nightmare of a camp even more. Why are you even complaining? It’s easier for you if I’m out of the way.” Max said, turning back to face ahead.

“What? Max you’re not an ass, well okay maybe you are an ass, but you’re ten! You’re a kid, you’re allowed to be an ass sometimes.”

“Yeah, whatever, David doesn’t see it like that.” Max said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“What? Are you kidding?” (Y/N) scoffed “David never shuts up about you and Nikki and Neil, but mostly you. He’s always blabbing on and on about how much potential you guys have, and how smart you have to be to pull of certain schemes, and that he’s so so close to winning you over, even if he isn’t.” They laughed a little as Max turned to face them.

“Are you batshit? He hates me, he should hate me at least. I’m an asshole to him. It’s better if you just leave me alone and keep me out of the way.” Max shrugged.

“Keep you out of the way? Max, you aren’t in the way! Camp is for kids like you, you’re supposed to be here!” (Y/N) paused a minute. “Do…you feel like you’re in our way?”

Max didn’t answer.

“Oh, Max. Come on, we love you! Whenever we stay up playing cards there’s a good chance we’re laughing at whatever dumb shit you and your friends tried to get away with. This camp would be unbearably boring otherwise.” (Y/N) smiled and tried to make eye contact, but he turned his head away.

“Shut the fuck up.” He mumbled.

“What?” (Y/N) asked.

Max jumped to his feet, his eyes furious.

“Shut the fuck up! Who the fuck do you think you are?” He demanded, gesturing wildly “You walk in here, you barely know me, and you tell me all this fucking bullshit, and that’s what it is. Bullshit. You try to make me love this stupid place and you try to manipulate me into participating in your stupid fucking activities by lying to me and trying to make me think I’m wanted here! Well, I’m not some stupid fucking kid! I’m more aware than most of the people here, and I know I’m not wanted here like they are!” He took a deep breath and returned his hands to his pockets. “I’m not wanted anywhere.”

Without thinking, (Y/N) pulled Max into a hug. Max tensed at the sudden contact, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he seemed to melt into the hug like he’s been craving it his whole life. Suddenly he was sobbing and shaking and (Y/N)’s shoulder was growing damp.

“I-I’m not wanted any-anywhere.” He choked out, and (Y/N)’s heart broke.

“I want you here. You’re wanted.” They said, petting Max’s hair.

They stayed like that for a long time until Max quieted. Nobody came by, nobody disturbed them. It was just Max, (Y/N), and the comforting feeling of being wanted.


End file.
